Sincerely Yours
by Jaspersgirl35
Summary: Sincerely Hers...is all he felt...as he held her heart safe from all harm.
1. The Theory

The Theory

**A/N: A lot of the dream came from New Moon chapter three. Yes it's the dreaded break up chapter. This story came from a song called 'Sincerely Yours' by AJ Mclean. I hope everybody enjoys this one along with my other stories.**

Bella Swan was once again dreaming of the afternoon that Edward Cullen left her alone in the woods.

**-Dream-**

_"Bella, we're leaving." I looked at my vampire boyfriend shocked and confused at what he was saying. _

_"Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barley pass for thirty and he's claiming thirty- three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless." _

_His answer confused me even more. I thought the point of leaving was to let his family live in peace. Why did we have to leave if they were going? I stared at him trying to understand what he meant. He stared right back coldly. With a roll of nausea, I realized I had misunderstood. _

_"When you say we----," I whispered._

_"I mean my family and myself." Each word was stated separate and distinct._

_I couldn't get a grip on my thoughts nor on the ready that Edward was saying. But I was ready to go with him._

_"Only?!" I said. "I'm coming with you."_

_"You can't Bella. Where we're going.... It's not the right place for you." _

_"Where you are, is the right place for me."_

_"I'm no good for you, Bella."_

_"Don't be ridiculous. I wanted to sound angry but it just sounded like I was begging. You're the very best part of my life."_

_"My world is not for you." He said grimly. _

_"What happened with Jasper that was nothing Edward! Nothing!"_

_"Your right, he agreed. It was exactly what was to be expected."_

_"You promised! With James you promised that you would stay----."_

_"As long as that was best for you, he interrupted, correcting me._

_"No! This is about my soul isn't it? I shouted furious the words exploding out of me----somehow it still sounded like a plea. "Carlisle told me about that and I don't care Edward. I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you-----it's yours already!"_

_"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying. There was a pause as I repeated the words in my head a few times, sifting through them for their real intent._

_"You...don't....want me?" I was surprised by how calm and reasonable my voice sounded. I was numb. He looked away into the trees as he spoke again._

_"Of course I'll always love you...in a way. But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm ….. tired of pretending to be something I'm not. Bella I am __**NOT**__human!" He looked back and the icy planes of his perfect face were not human. "I've let this go on much too long, and I'm sorry for that."_

_"Don't.....Don't do this." I pleaded._

_He just stared at me, and I could see from his eyes that my words were far too late. He already had._

_"You're not good for me, Bella." He turned his earlier words around, and so I had no argument. How well I knew that I wasn't good enough for him. I couldn't say anything for the next few moments and when I could speak again I agreed with Edward._

_"If....that's what you want." he nodded once." I would like to ask for a favor though, if that's not too much." He said._

_"Anything." I vowed my voice faintly stronger._

_"Don't do anything reckless or stupid," he ordered, no longer detached. "Do you understand what I'm saying?" I nodded helplessly. His eyes cooled, the distance returned. "I'm thinking of Charlie, of course. He needs you. Take care of yourself for him._

_I nodded again. "I will." I whispered._

_"And I'll make you a promise in return," he said. "I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I __won't put you though anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed."_

_I felt weak, like I couldn't catch my breath. I could hear the blood pounding faster than normal behind my ears._

_His voice sounded further away. He smiled gently. "Don't worry. You're human – your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind."_

_"And your memories?" I asked. It sounded like there was something stuck in my throat, like I was choking._

_"Well, -" he hesitated for a short second ---" I won't forget. But my kind.... we're very easily distracted. He smiled; the smile was tranquil and it did not touch his eyes. He took a step away from me. That's everything, I suppose. We won't bother you again."_

_The words the doctor told me a year ago came back to me. "You can see it's a clan break, that's good, it will heal more easily, more quickly." I tried to breathe normally. I needed to concentrate to find a way out of this nightmare._

_"Goodbye, Bella." he said in the same quiet peaceful voice, as he walked away. All I heard was a wolf howling in the background._

_**-End of dream-**_

I woke up still hearing that wolf howling. As I was trying to calm down there was a light tapping on my window. I jumped up to see who was at my window. I was shocked to see Jasper Hale, but I quickly opened my window to let him in.

"Jasper!" I said hugging him as tight as my human body would allow. Letting him know how much I missed him threw my feelings that I was projecting. "Missed you too Bells." he replied. We sat down on my bed to talk. Jasper tried to say how sorry he was about my birthday, but I told him that it wasn't his fault. We talked for hours before I fell back asleep. Thank goodness the next day was a weekend because it gave me more time to talk to Jasper. Since this was really the first time we could learn about each other. He was finally able to tell me his story on how he went from Jasper Whitlock to Jasper Hale. The Texas born Confederate States solider in the Civil War in 1861 then climbed up the ranks pretty quickly, and how in 1863 he was found by a vampire named Maria when he was only twenty years old. He totally thought I would be horrified about his past. If anything I couldn't be any more proud of him. And I told him just that.

Just hearing his tale made me start to think about his gift of being an empath and how could that affect him and his family. The night of my birthday everything went wrong. That's when it hit me I wasn't just alone with just one vampire, but seven. It took me less than a minute to know deep down my theory was right. I had to make Jazz feel better so I decided to let Jasper in on my thoughts. "Jasper, I have a theory on what happened the night of my birthday." I told him. "Oh, what's the theory Bella?" he asked. "Well, you were not the only vampire there when I got that paper cut, there were six other vampires in the room right?" I asked. "Yeah, so?" he asked.

"You are an empath Jasper, don't you think that you felt what your family was as well as what you felt, also you had to deal with seven different bloodlusts, and Edward was right next to me......" I said.

"And with you being his singer, it would have hit him the most." understanding what I was saying. "Exactly, Jasper you weren't trying to attack me you were trying to protect me, Major Whitlock." I strongly said. "Thank you for believing in me Bella." Jasper said smiling.


	2. The Meeting

The Meeting

**-JPOV-**

As I was sitting on Bella's bed looking into her beautiful brown eyes, shocked over two things, one that I called Bella's eyes beautiful, also that no one thought of Bella's theory before. Not to mention what Bella told me next. She took me back to the days following her birthday.

"Edward did not really talk to me for almost a full week."

I know I must have looked beyond shocked to Bella.

"I know it's pretty shocking after all he's supposed be the love my life, but I guess not. Then toward the end the week after work Edward asked to take a walk in the woods."

As Bella was talking I got a very bad feeling. She went into great detail of her dreams that she is reliving. Bella was describing the dreams that were more nightmares, as I saw them. The part about the wolf howling really took me back for a long while. What brought me back to earth was Bella's next statement.

"I was found by Sam Uley who lives in -----."

"La Push, I know Bella." I reassured her." I'm glad that one of the La Push protectors found you."

"So the history that Jacob told me last year was true then?" Bella asked.

"Yes. Jacob?" I asked.

"Jacob Black, he's a family friend, but not really a close friend of mine yet."

"Bella, it doesn't matter to me, I'm not my brother."

"I know, thank you Jazzy."

"You're welcome."

"Can you call Carlisle please, he might want to know my theory."

"Sure, Bella."

So I pulled out my cell and dialed the man that I thought of as my father.

"Hi Carlisle." once he answered.

"Hello, Jasper what can I do for you? And your mother asks where you are?"

"I am fine, as for where I am, I'm in Forks with Bella, who wants to speak to you."

"Ok, go ahead and put her on." Carlisle replied.

I braced myself and handed my phone to Bella.

"Hello Carlisle, I have a theory that you might find interesting."

"That's great, Bella let's hear it."

"I have a few questions, first if that's alright with you."

"Of course, Bella."

"How many vampires were in the room during my birthday party?"

"Seven all together Bella."

"That's what I thought as well, now Jasper is an em-path correct?"

"Yes."

"On to my theory then Carlisle."

"Alright, Bella."

"I think that Jasper was feeling the whole family's blood lust especially Edward's since he was standing right next to me."

"True, but......"

"But nothing Carlisle, I know very well that my blood called to Edward. I believed there's a name for this, let me think umm..... yes I'm his singer."

That kept Carlisle silent for a while. I couldn't have been more proud of how Bella was handling the talk with my father.

"Did none of you think for one second, Jasper might have been trying to protect me instead of attacking me?"

"Not really."

"My god.... Jasper was and always will be a solider Carlisle think about it."

"Oops." was all he could come up with, which is so not like him. "I will let the family know your theory."

"Thank you Carlisle." And then they hung up. But I knew he would call a family meeting so I just put my phone over to the side.

**-CPOV-**

I had just gotten off the phone with Bella, my adopted daughter. And what she had to say made me start to think we all were wrong about Jasper. I got up and left my home office to join the rest of my family. But now I had the job of telling them everything.

"I just an important and interesting call from a family member."

"Who was it, Edward?" Esme asked.

"No better, it was Bella, although she wasn't very happy with us." I answered.

"Oh, dear what is wrong?"

"Nothing, she just has a theory she thought I would find interesting. And she right."

"What's the theory dad?" Emmett asked.

"First of all, Jasper went back to check on her and she's fine, meaning he has done nothing. Secondly, Bella's theory is that we are very wrong about Jasper."

"How?" Rosalie asked.

"Jasper might have felt our blood lust on top of his own, and not to mention Bella is Edward's singer."

"So instead of helping Jasper every time we let our hunger get out of control we were hurting him?" Emmett asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Great." Rosalie said.

"I think we need a family meeting."

"How?" Emmett asked.

"Alice, could you get Edward on the phone please?" I asked.

"Sure." Alice calls Edward. And I call Jasper back.

"Edward, Jasper, and …..."

"We're here Carlisle." Bella said.

"Bella!!!!" Edward yelled.

"Surprised Mr. Masen, good." Bella said

"Bella please....." Edward started.

"No, Edward you don't make my decisions for me anymore."

"Bella " Edward growled.

"What Edward, didn't you tell your family how you broke up me by dumping me?"

There were several grasps around the room.

"Bella, I beg you, be quiet." Edward begged.

"No, Edward let her talk." Jasper said.

"Thank you Jazzy." Bella said with a smile.

Bella went on to tell us what happened in the woods. Even Rosalie was very upset at Edward because of her past. By the end of Bella's tale Edward was growling, I couldn't blame him, since the tale did not paint him in a very good light.

The way Bella was talking about how Jasper came back to check on her, and the fact that he has not left her side in a few days says a lot about their relationship. So I wonder if there would be a turn of tides coming.

I knew there were such things as soul mates since I found mine in Esme. I was starting to wonder if Edward wasn't really Bella's soul mate If Jasper turned out to be her mate I wouldn't be that surprised. But for now I was going to keep my thoughts to myself, so it wouldn't hurt my oldest son.

As I was wondering I heard Rosalie giving Edward hell because of what could have happened to Bella after leaving her alone in the woods. From animals to other people that have no good on their minds. Even Esme let Edward know what she thought, and no one dares to upset my wife.

When they were done yelling at him all Edward could do was to hang up his phone. All in all the meeting ended on a low note, but Jasper promised to look after Bella. To which I think we all were thankful for.

By the end of the night I could tell the Cullen's that were in this house made a deal with themselves to watch their hunger better. So when Jasper does come back that will help him. I know I made that deal with myself.


	3. Visions of Love

Visions of Love

**-APOV-**

I know Jasper better than anyone else. The need to make peace with Bella for attacking her was very strong. So when I came back from a hunting trip to find him getting ready to leave I understood. After all Jasper will always comes back to me since he loves me. So I decided that the best thing to do was to see how it plays out on its own, so I let Jasper go. We talked on the phone quite a lot, at first, but things changed after the family meeting. But not only for Jasper but for me.

**-Vision-**

_ Bella was sitting on her bed crying and my heart broke just watching Bella's own heart breaking. I was so caught up in her pain that I didn't sense Jasper come though her window and take her into his arms. I could see there was something that I was missing but I didn't know what it was. And I was about to find out._

_ As I blinked my eyes the vision changed once again. When I opened my eyes I felt like I was being drawn in a different direction. To what looked like a red painted farm house. _

_ I could actually feel my feet walking up the path to the front door and the nervous butterflies in my stomach of not knowing what's behind the door. When the door opened I was taken aback by his good looks. He had opened the door in just a pair of jean shorts. I even could feel his love pouring into me as this man took me into his arms and kissed me._

"_Missed you so much Mary Alice Black."_

"_Missed you too, Jacob Black." I heard my own voice say._

**-End of vision-**

I snapped awake so fast from the vision so fast I almost gave myself whiplash. I had to be honest with myself and say I still could feel his lips on mine. Kissing Jacob was so different than kissing Jasper. There was softness in his kiss that's not there with Jasper. This vision makes me wonder if that is what I need most. But I honestly don't know what to think about what I saw. I guess me and Jasper were not meant to be. The way Bella stood up for Jasper during the family meeting might be an example of this as well.

**-EPOV-**

I can't believe Bella turned my family against me. I thought they would always be on my side. I decided to go to Forks and talk to Bella. Surely Jasper wouldn't still be there anymore, since he only wanted to cause more trouble.

But it would take more than month for me to make the trip back home. Which is more than enough time to figure out what to tell Bella. When I got back to Forks I was running in the forest not really paying attention to where I was going. I showed down when I heard somewhere nearby there was a girl yelling, like she was extremely upset. Unknowingly, I went towards her, coming around the corner I came across a dark haired, dark eyed beauty. She stopped yelling when she saw me.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Fine, all but my ex-boyfriend is being an ass once again." she replied.

"I'm sorry, what's your name?" I couldn't help but ask, as I walked closer to her.

"Leah Clearwater, I don't even know why I'm telling you any of this, what's yours?

"Edward Cullen, and it's alright sounds like you need a kind ear."

"Maybe."

Leah looked deep into my eyes and I hoped she could see into my very soul. And as Leah walked closer to me, I heard her grasp and her heart speed up when she indeed saw into my soul. I swear I saw her eyes widen and I saw right into her soul as well. It was so full of hurt and pain, like she lived for ages and seen it all. All I know is this felt right, like I was really needed and I could feel a major pull between us. No matter how I tried I couldn't deny that fact. By the look in Leah's eyes she couldn't either. But there was also pure shock on her face along with some tears. I wrapped my arms around her.

"It's going to be alright Leah, I won't hurt you ever."

"I know Edward, that's because you can't hurt me, but there's a lot we need to talk about."

"I've got the time Leah, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." I tried to reassure her.

"I know that Edward, but you might not like me after we talk."

"Let me be the judge of that Leah." I smiled at her.

"My family lives in La Push, and for the longest time I was known as Sam Uley's girlfriend. You know the legends better than I do Edward, a bond with me will get you killed, it's called imprinting that's what happened here today, and I'm sorry Edward." Leah explained.

"Leah, I do understand. Am I to understand you know what I am because of Sam?" I asked.

"Yes, I do"

"Do you care that I'm a vampire, Leah?" I was almost to scared to ask but I had to know.

"No, I don't. I also know I know that you feed differently from other vampires."

"Good, shall we take things slow for now?" not wanting to push my luck to far.

"Sounds good to me as long as you are mine Edward."

"And you are mine Leah, may I?" I dared to ask.

"Yes, Edward." And then I kissed her.

This kiss was so pure that even if I could breathe it would have stopped my heart at the moment my lips touched Leah's. I knew we were going to face whatever comes our way head on and together if we are going to make this relationship work. From this moment on I have faith that Carlisle always spoke of and wanted me to have. Not just in my loved ones, but I have found faith in myself as well. I am forever grateful for my relationship with Bella since it taught me so many things about myself and about relationships. Being with Bella was great after all it is what lead me to Leah.

**-BPOV-**

Here I lay on my bed trying to figure out what's going on in my head. The sadness that once took over my life when Edward left was beginning to lift when my new friend Jasper Whitlock came back into my life. Thus began the days of light and to my confusion.

As the days go on Jasper and I grow closer to each other which causes the darkness to go away. But something is growing inside of me that I never thought I would feel again and I never dreamed it would be this deep. I was feeling a deep love, a love for a new man. A cowboy from Texas named Jasper Whitlock.


	4. Broken

**Broken **

**-JPOV-**

Early one morning, my life changed in a blink of an eye. When I got a phone call from my wife Alice. In that moment I really didn't know where to go from there, since Alice was so much part of my life for so long now.

"Hi, Jasper," a sad sounding Alice said.

"Hello, my dear." I answered.

"We need to talk Jasper." Alice said.

"Alright, Alice what is going on?" I asked not to worried yet.

"I want a divorce." Alice stated.

"WHAT! Why did you see something Alice?" I asked.

"It seems like we are not mates like I thought, I'm so sorry Jasper."

"IT TOOK YOU OVER 80 YEARS TO FIND THAT OUT MARY-ALICE!" I could feel my eyes blacken in anger.

"I'm sorry Jasper." Alice repeated.

"I don't believe you, goodbye Alice." Hanging up on her.

**-BPOV-**

As I was pulling into the Cullen's drive I heard Jasper yelling. Even if I couldn't make out the words I knew it was bad if Jasper was yelling. So I quickly decided to let myself into the house, only to see Jasper crushing his cell in his hands.

"Jazz?" I asked.

I saw him look up and I have never seen the amount of pure sadness in anyone's eyes.

"Bella." Jasper whispered as he went down to his knees.

Almost without thinking I took him into my arms.

"Shh, I'm here Jazz." I comforted.

**-JPOV-**

The way Bella was holding me was so different than Alice. It was like Bella wasn't scared to get close to me even when she could see how mad I was. I knew Bella was special but I never realized just how special she really is.

Once I calmed down enough I told her Alice was leaving me. She looked like she was ready to throw things at Alice to defend me. If she went after Alice, Bella would get hurt and I think Bella knew that I didn't want her to go after Alice for hurting me. I still thought I would have calm Bella down. Once again she surprised me and calmed herself. I did have to replace my cell phone once again.

Throughout the day I did have my moments of anger and sadness. And Bella did everything in her power to bring me back to the here and now. We watched movies and just talked for hours on end. Just knowing that Bella was there for me filled me with such warmth that I haven't felt in years. I was thinking of introducing Bella to Peter and Charlotte. Maybe Peter can help me make sense of all this.

**-BPOV-**

In the months that Jasper has returned to Forks, he has proved to me that I am worth it all, and not the weak person that Edward thought that I was. When Jasper told me that Alice was leaving him, I really wanted to make him feel like he is worth caring about as well. The scary thing is I feel a lot closer to Jasper than I ever did with Edward. Although I'm not going to push Jasper into anything that he doesn't want. First things first get Jasper though this hard time.

**-Cullen house, RPOV- **

Over the last few days I've been pretty silent since the family meeting. Just watching my family members closely. I couldn't believe how Bella not only stood up to Edward but how much she believed in my twin. I now realized that Jasper was stronger than anyone of us. Even Bella was just as strong as Jasper. I knew I had to tell Bella my story no matter how hard it would be on me.

Then this morning, I overheard Alice on the phone with Jasper. And her words surprised me, Alice breaking up with her mate over Bella's birthday. This would tear the family apart even more. I do have to say I would be on Jasper and Bella's side if they will have me. I just hoped Emmett would be with me.

**-EMPOV-**

Everyone in my family thinks of me as a great big child, but I'm so much more than that. I let them think that most of the time. I know there is going to be a point when I would have to change that. I also know I miss my brother and newest sister. I know that Jasper is taking care of Bella. And for that I'm grateful.

I thought things were getting better, but boy was I wrong. For that morning I heard Alice asking for a divorce, that meaning only one thing. Alice was talking to Jasper. How could she just leave someone that she's been in love with for over 80 years? I know I couldn't ever leave Rosalie no matter what. I quickly got up to go find my wife.

When I did find Rosalie, I knew she heard the phone call as well. And she was just as pissed as I was. We decided to wait to call Jasper till later that night. To give him time to calm down and probably obtain a new cell phone.

**-JPOV-**

Later that night after Bella went home for the night, I started to clean up when my new cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi Jasper." Rosalie said.

"I thought you might be..."

"Alice?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm glad you're not though." I said.

"Me too, brother."

"Do you know what she's doing?" I asked.

"Both me and Emmett do." she replied.

"I don't know what to do now Rose."

"I know you don't Jazz, but you are so strong."

"That's what Bella said as well."

"I knew she was smart, how is she?" she asked.

"Better, we spent the day together, she spent most of the time cheering me up." I stated.

"She is a great friend to you Jasper."

"That she is Rose."

"Do you want me and Emmett to come home for a while? It might help you and Bella."

"You would do that?" I asked.

"Of course Emmett and I have all ready talked about it."

"Thanks Rose, but can you give us a few weeks, I'm going to take Bella to meet Peter and Charlotte."

"We can do that, why don't you call us when you get back."

"Sounds good, tell Emmett thank you for me."

"You know I will." As she hung up.

I smiled as I thought about my talk with Rose. It was no great surprise that she and Emmett would support me. But my sister supporting Bella took me by great surprise. I hope that they would get along well. I guess we will see when we get back from meeting Peter and Charlotte.

I called Bella to ask her if she wanted to take a trip with me for a few weeks. Of course she said yes but I think she was taken back when I asked to speak to her father. Since I wanted to make sure he was alright with Bella going with me. And to my great surprise, he was.

He put Bella back on the phone I just told her that she would love where we were going. And a little more about Peter and Charlotte. I know she's been wanting to meet them for some time now. So she was very happy after that. After hanging up with Bella my cell phone rang again and I knew it was Peter since he just seemed to know crap. After agreeing that I would see him that next week. I told him that I would be bringing Bella with me. And of course Peter teased me a lot about Bella. I've always known that he and Alice have never gotten along that much. I warned my friends about their eating habits since it might scare Bella. He understood of course and told me not to worry so much. No one understood me as much as Peter and Charlotte. Maybe Bella was starting too.

The rest of that week few by rather fast. Bella was with me as I signed the divorce papers that were sent by Alice thankfully. I now understood what Bella felt we all left her here all alone. The emptiness almost overtook me as it did Bella. If it wasn't for Bella telling me that I could get though this, I'm pretty sure I would have lost control of everything. Of course Bella knew that was the last thing I ever wanted.

It was soon time for Bella and I to get on the road. To the one place I hadn't even brought Alice to, my childhood home that I had loaned to Peter and Charlotte to live in. And just knowing that there will always be a Whitlock living there was so great. Where I was born to be a gentleman. Bella still had no clue where we would end up. Or how special the house was to me. Where time stood still and the one place I felt at ease. Where I was still Jasper Whitlock and not Jasper Hale. As I was driving I smiled for the first time in days.

**-BPOV-**

Where we were going had to be important to Jazz to invite me along. I hope I would figure it out before we got there. I can't wait to meet Jasper's friends that he speaks so highly of. I hope that they like me. But we will have wait and see what happens. I know that they weren't like the Cullen's, but I don't see how they can be as bad as James. I also know that Jasper wouldn't take me anywhere that's unsafe. He's too much a gentleman. He woke me up once we reached the last state on the way. You would never believe where we are! I couldn't seem to wake up at this point. I was looking at the welcome to Texas sign. The one place I always wanted to visit.


	5. Houston We Have A Mate

Houston... We Have A Mate

**-JPOV-**

I could feel Bella's shock and excitement rise the closer we got to my real home. I could feel my own tension melt away as well.

"I can't believe we're in Texas!" Bella said smiling.

"I take it you haven't been here?" I asked.

"No, but I have always wanted to... and it's with a real Texas cowboy, it can't get any better." she told me.

"You know what they say about Texas don't you?" I asked.

"Not really what?" she asked.

"Everything is bigger in Texas." I said bringing out my Texas draw.

I did hear Bella take a quick intake of a breath but didn't think much about it.

**-BPOV-**

It took all my control not to overreact at the moment Jasper used his Texas accent. It seemed to me that Jasper was so different away from Alice and the family. Here I was sitting in his truck that is so beautifully designed with a horse head painted on the hood. When I asked about it Jasper got a very sentimental look on his face.

"That's a painting of my horse from the war." he told me.

I realized then he wasn't like any of the other Cullen's since he remembered details of his human life. A few hours more and were pulling into Houston.

**-JPOV-**

As I drove into Houston towards home I wondered what Peter and Charlotte would think of Bella. And I still wasn't totally sure if bringing Bella with me was a good idea. But I couldn't help but feel my own excitement go up as I drove up the driveway of the Whitlock Sugar Plantation.

"Welcome home, Bella." I told her smiling.

"Where are we Jazz?" Bella asked.

"My family home, none of the Cullen's have ever been here." I answered.

"And you wanted to share this with me!" Bella said shocked.

"Yes, out of everyone Bella, you have made me feel more like myself in years. Are you ready to meet Peter and Charlotte?" I asked.

"Of course Jazz." she said smiling.

"Good, because we are here." I told her.

**-PPOV-**

I couldn't believe that the Major was finally coming home and with a new friend that he said that even me and Charlotte can trust her. And I do trust him quite a lot I hope that she is better than Alice. I knew that my brother couldn't really be himself when he was married to her. Jasper is an old-fashioned southern gentleman. But I wouldn't advise pissing him off ever. But also he is very protective of those that he cares about. And I get a feeling Bella is one of these people. I heard Jasper's truck pull in so I decided to wait by the door.

"Char, hun they are here!" I yelled at my mate.

"Hold your horses Peter I'm coming." Charlotte called back.

After a few minutes there was a knock at the door. Peter opened the door to see his brother and Bella.

"Peter, Charlotte, this is Bella Swan." as Jasper introduced Bella.

"Nice too meet you both." Bella said not even reacting to their blood red eyes.

"You to Bella." they said surprised to her non reaction. And Peter shook Bella's hand.

**-JPOV-**

The moment that Peter took Bella's hand I knew he found out something by the look on his face. I hope he would pull me aside later on and tell me whatever it is. Peter doesn't see anything like Alice but he just senses things that are pure fact. As my friends were chatting with Bella I took the chance to look around my house pleased to see reminders of my life here. I could almost see my family walking the halls. What was weird though I could see Bella and I living here with Peter and Charlotte.

**-BPOV-**

I could see Jasper living here before he was turned. The house was simply decorated and I couldn't wait to take a tour of the house.

"Peter for goodness sake...let Bella breathe, don't you think that she wants a tour of the house." Charlotte told Peter.

"Oh, sorry Bella, I should have thought of that sooner." Peter said.

"It's alright, but yes I would love a tour." Bella said.

"Well, no one knows the house better than Jasper." Charlotte replied.

"Really is that true Jazz?" Bella asked.

**-JPOV-**

If I could have blushed I think I would have.

"As I said, this used be my home before the war." I reminded her.

"Thank you for bringing me home Jasper, this place is amazing." Bella thanked me.

"Come on, I will show you around." taking her hand.

"Alright." she said smiling.

I had the best time showing Bella around the plantation. Every time we came across a picture Bella asked questions about the people in them. This is really the first time I have been this comfortable talking about my family with anyone. So many forgotten stories came from my memory banks, and Bella was taken by each and every one. We were gone for hours on end, by the time we met up with Peter and Charlotte again it way past nightfall. I hoped my talk with Peter would happen after Bella went to bed that night.

**-PPOV-**

After Jasper and Bella got back from the house tour we watched a movie until Bella fell asleep. So the Major carried her up to her room. Then I knew I had to talk to Jasper about what I know. As I told Charlotte earlier Bella is perfect for the Major. She couldn't wait to see how it turns out between those two. And if I was really honest with myself I couldn't wait either.

As Jasper came down he caught my eye and nodded. I just shook my head yes. Charlotte knew that we needed to talk.

"Well, Major let's talk." I said.

"Alright Peter." Jasper agreed.

"First of all, I really like Bella. She is very understanding isn't she?" I asked.

"Yes, she is and she doesn't care about any of our pasts." he agreed.

"That's good to know, Major. Seeing the information I have for you." I told him.

"Which is?" he asked.

"It's about you and Bella." teasing him.

"Peter come on just tell me." he pleaded.

"Alright, Bella is your true mate Major." I told him.

"Wow, I need to really think about what to do now. Because I have been feeling something since coming here, I just need to figure out what it is." he told me.

"You have the time now... use it Jasper." I said.

"I will, but please no word of this to Bella yet I will tell her myself when it's the best time." he asked me.

"Ok, as long as you tell her at some point." I said.

He agreed and went off to figure out his heart. I wonder how long it will take the true mates to get together and what will happen next.


	6. The Trouble Is

The Trouble is...

**-APOV-**

I can't believe that Jazzy is making me drive back to Forks just to pick up the divorce papers that he could have faxed back to me so easily. But here I was in my car driving home for no reason what so ever. I am so going to give him a ear full when I see him!

As I walked up the steps to go into the house I wasn't seeing much of anything. Which is very odd in and of itself. As I walked through the door I was hit from behind by this wall pushing me out of the way trying to get though the door at the same time.

**-JBPOV-**

"Hello, Charlie, how are you?" I asked walking up the Swan's steps.

"Just fine Jacob, come on in." Charlie answered.

"Thanks." I said walking into the house.

"What can I do for you Jake?" Charlie asked.

"Is Bells here? I haven't seen her around lately." I asked.

"No, she's with Jasper Hale..." I didn't let him finish before I rushed out of the house.

I ran all the way over to the Cullen house to pull Bells out of this dangerous situation. Bella's safety is the most important thing to me seeing that I love her. I think I hit the door running. I was wrong it turned out to be a Cullen. I couldn't be sorry though since I dislike them a lot.

**-RPOV-**

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?" I asked Alice.

"To talk to Jazzy, if you don't mind." She told me.

"You don't have that right anymore or to call him that! And who are you?" walking up to this half- dressed boy poking him on his chest.

"I'm Jacob, Bella's best friend, her father told me she was here." He said.

"Oh, I see you came to save her, then it's too bad she's not here right now." I told him smiling.

"Am I not here?" Alice asked since I was ignoring her.

"YOU shouldn't be here!" Emmett said walking in.

"But, I need to talk to Jazzy." Alice whined.

"Well, that's too bad bitch, he ain't here." I gleefully told her.

"Oh, here you go you evil pixie." Emmett said as he threw a packet at her.

"So, now you have what you came for GET OUT!" I said.

"You to mutt." Emmett added.

"Not a problem." Jacob agreed.

And they left in peace but they might be back I can't be too sure though. I couldn't believe that damn evil pixie had the nerve to show her face around here. Just to hurt Jasper and Bella more. But I'm very glad that they were not here to deal with Alice.

**-JBPOV-**

I hope that Bella is alright. I knew if Charlie trusted her with this "kid" Jasper Hale- Cullen. As I was walking home I saw Alice Cullen again. I saw something in her face I couldn't place but I wanted to stop her just to talk. At the moment I touched her hand to stop her, my world disappeared except me and her. Aww... CRAP! I imprinted on Alice. I hope this doesn't cause trouble in the pack. If it does I could always leave the pack but I don't really want to though.

"It's going to be alright Jacob." she told me.

"Bella said you know things right?" I asked.

"Kinda, I see things that could happen." Alice said.

"Did you see me at all?" I asked.

"I did, I think we were at your house but I can't be sure." she told me with a smile.

"I will have to tell the pack, I don't think they will be too happy with me." I told her.

"True, but I will be at your side the whole time." she agreed.

"Good." I said.

**-EPOV-**

I have been spending most of my time at the Clearwater's with Leah. We have been just taking things slow. Leah told me all about what happen between her, Sam and Emily. And now that she imprinted with me, Leah is beginning to understand that Sam had no control in imprinting on Emily. In turn I told her what happened between Bella and I.

We couldn't believe how comfortable and how well we were getting along. This was so different from what our other relationships had been. It was like we kept things hidden from Sam and Bella. And we never knew that we were hiding. Now we could truly be ourselves. And that was the best feeling in the world.

I know that Leah is worried about telling the pack about us imprinting and to be honest I'm a little scared as well. Seeing my history with them is not the best. But I will not let Leah get hurt by anyone much less than her own pack mates.

**-End of POV'S-**

That night both new couples met up at Jacob's house to talk to Sam and the rest of the pack. Each of the males were ready to fight for their ladies if needed. The moment the vampires stepped into the house the wolves began to growl. In a heartbeat Leah and Jacob turned into their wolf- form and stepped in front of their imprints and growled back at the whole pack in protection.

"_They are our imprints, BACK OFF!"_ Leah and Jacob said to the pack.

But very few pack members listened to them. One that didn't listen was Sam the packs alpha male. Sam and Leah were nose to nose. Edward couldn't believe this was turning into a fight. But he knew that he had to let Leah deal with Sam. He was hoping that in time that Sam would back down.

But Edward was very wrong, Sam was never going to listen to either Jacob or Leah. While he was getting scared that he was going to lose Leah, Jacob was making a decision. His growl was so loud it even unnerved the vampires. It only took Edward a minute to figure out what Jacob decided to do.

Jacob Black was going to take his birthright back from Sam. Jacob Black just became the true alpha of the pack and there was nothing Sam could do about it. Once it was done Jacob trotted to the bathroom and came back out as himself and not in wolf- form.

"Leah, Quil, Embry and Seth you are welcome to join me if you wish, but know this I will respect all imprints. Now is the time for you to decide." Jacob told the group.

Leah nodded to him as I am with you and a thank you. Seth quickly agreed as well knowing how happy Leah has been the last few days with Edward. As for Quil and Embry they couldn't bear leaving Jacob so they decided to side with their brother.

No one knew what was coming but they would do what they could do with love on their side. Each couple decided the trouble was well worth it in the end. They hoped their families would see the best in their relationships. It was going to take time to get used to the newest couples all the way around.


	7. To All My Readers

**To All My Readers:**

**I have decided to take down two of my stories for a short time in hopes of making them better and more updates. The two stories will be back better than ever, I am going to start work on them tonight. The rest will remain and I will be updating on them soon. **

**The rewritten stories will be:**

**Entering Twilight **

**and**

**Home Again **

**I will be leaving them up for one week more before deleting them till I re-post them with all chapters that have been posted to date.**


End file.
